Percy Jackson and the mortal world
by TheStoryChoosesTheWriter
Summary: Just a one shot of Percabeth fluff. Sally and Paul take Percy and Annabeth to Montauk beach. rated T to be safe. Reviews are loved and cherished.


**Sorry for the lack of my Merlin fic, It takes effort that I haven't got. This just came to me and I had to write it before my head exploded! It's just a one shot of Percabeth fluff so I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Percy Jackson and the mortal world

Percy Jackson was your normal teenage guy. He ate, slept, got a girlfriend etc etc. At first glance he could be mistook for your average teenage New Yorker. But if you could see through the mist you'd know that Percy isn't your average teenager. Oh no, Percy is so much more than that. He's a Demi-God. Not just any Demigod either. He's a son of Poseidon. One of the big three's kids. Poseidon is the god of the sea and so Percy also had power over the sea (I know, cool right!)  
Percy's known to other Demi-gods for his amazing achievements such as defeating the almighty Kronos and saving Olympus. Of course his friends know he's so much more than just a hero; he's kind and funny and thoughtful etc –now we're getting all sappy!  
Of course Percy isn't always running around in the world of myth and legend, he has a normal life too!  
One autumn he returned home from camp half blood after a relatively quiet summer. Probably the first summer Percy hadn't even left camp. His mother, Sally Jackson greeted him with a freshly baked plate of blue cookies.  
"Welcome home, sweetie!" she said, hugging him. She breathed in deep, as if she could just absorb her son and never let him leave again, he smelt of the sea which of course reminded her of his father, Poseidon.  
"Hey, mom." Percy replied, he'd missed his mom over the summer, usually he didn't get much time to be homesick, what with fighting mythical creatures all the time but this summer he'd had time to think about home and what his mom might be doing. If it wasn't for Annabeth, his girlfriend; Rachel, one of his closest friend and camp oracle and Grover, his best friend ever and head of the cloven elders- Grover's a satyr.  
"I missed you." Sally sighed.  
"I missed you too." Percy told her. Then Paul, his step dad walked in.  
"Hi Percy." Paul greeted him awkwardly. Ever since Paul had found out the truth about Percy things had been awkward around them but at least he understood and his mom didn't have to keep lying to him.  
"Paul." Percy nodded.  
"I thought we could all go to the beach for a while, before school starts up again." Sally said, "You could call Annabeth and invite her too, if you like."  
"That'd be great, mom!" Percy smiled and then studied his mother for a while. He knew his mom loved the beach, how else would she had met his dad? And he also knew she loved the fact the he and Annabeth were together; she'd always hinted at them being a couple even before they were but that didn't stop him feeling uncomfortable ringing Annabeth along. All his holidays to the beach with his mom had always been just with his mom, and since Paul was family now, he was fine with him coming, "Are you sure you're okay with me inviting Annabeth?"  
"Of course, here ring her and ask her now!" Sally replied, dialling Annabeth's number and handing him the phone.  
"Okay, okay!" Percy took the phone and waited for Annabeth to pick up.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Hey." He replied  
"Oh, hey Percy! What's up?" she asked light heartedly.  
"My Mom and Paul are taking me to the beach for a holiday before school starts, they said I could invite you, so… you wanna come?" he asked  
"Sure, that'd be great." She replied happily, "Hold on; I'll check that I can come." There was a pause and then she said, "Yeah, Dad says its fine. Where, when and how?"  
"Umm…" Percy paused and asked his mom those exact questions, Sally took the phone.  
"We're going to Montauk. We're leaving tomorrow, we'll pick you up, and we're going for 3 days. We would have gone for a week but with school coming up, we couldn't. So are you okay to come?" Sally asked.  
"Sure, I better get packing!" Annabeth replied.  
"Alright then, I'll put Percy back on."  
"Hey." Percy said.  
"Hey, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, we shouldn't stay on the phone much longer." Annabeth said, sounding very much like she didn't want to hang up.  
"Yeah, you're right. I would have IM'd you but it would freak Paul out, he's been good with it so far but…"  
"No need to push him." Annabeth finished.  
"Yeah." Percy said, "Well… yeah… I'll see you tomorrow, Love you."  
"Love you too." Annabeth replied, the whole 'I Love you' was still new, though she'd known she loved him for ages now.  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Percy hung up the phone and shoved a cookie in his mouth.  
"Do they not feed you at camp?" Sally laughed.  
"Yeah, but nothing as good as you're homemade blue cookies." Percy said his mouth full of cookie.  
"Don't speak with your mouth full." Sally chastised playfully.  
"Sorry." Percy apologised after swallowing.  
"Go pack." Sally said.

The next morning Sally had Percy and Paul up early and they were driving up to San Francisco to get Annabeth. Paul pulled the car up outside Annabeth's house.  
"You wanna go knock?" Sally asked, swaying more toward telling him to go knock.  
"Ugh, it's too early to get up, 5 more minutes." Percy grumbled, still more than half asleep.  
"This from the boy who supposedly defeated a titan." Paul laughed.  
"Too soon." Percy cringed at the memories, thinking of everyone who gave their lives in the battle.  
"Sorry." Paul said.  
"No matter." Percy sighed then unbuckled his seatbelt. "I'll go get her." He went to knock on the door but as soon as his fist was a millimetre away from the door it opened revealing a mess of only slightly tamed blond hair and startling, beautiful, grey eyes. Annabeth.  
"Hey." She said, pulling her hair into a baseball cap. She wore a plain orange t-shirt, jeans and converse.  
"Hey." Percy replied; he brushed down his sea green t-shirt and jeans nervously.  
"I missed you." Annabeth said.  
"I missed you too." He replied, "Here, let me take your bag." He took her bag and they walked, hand in hand back to the car. Annabeth shouted a final goodbye to her family and before getting into the car.  
"Good morning Annabeth." Sally greeted her.  
"Good morning Mrs. Jackson. Or do you prefer Blofis?" Annabeth replied.  
"Please just call me Sally."  
"Okay, sally." She corrected herself.  
"How was your summer?" Paul asked her, peering over his shoulder before turning his eyes back on the road.  
"Fine, we didn't have any quests for once, it was nice and peaceful."  
"Is that good? I'm new with all this." Sally patted Paul on the shoulder, he was trying so hard not to freak out but she knew how he must be feeling; accepting Greek myth as fact was hard to get used to.  
"Of course, it was nice to have one summer where we just trained for one. To think before Percy came to camp I used to long for a quest. Then every year after that I got one… or I left camp anyway." Sally and Paul chuckled.  
"You kids go to sleep if you want, it's still early." Paul said, catching Percy yawning in his rear view mirror.  
As soon as Paul had spoken those words Percy was out like a light. Annabeth followed suit fairly quickly.  
"Look how cute they are together." Sally gushed after Annabeth had been leaning on Percy's shoulder in her sleep for the past half hour.  
"I know, young love." Paul agreed.  
They drove in silence for a while longer; Sally looking on at her sleeping son and his girlfriend with such love it was almost tangible. Then Paul asked:  
"Should I expect something dangerous and mythical to happen on this trip?"  
"We're taking two Demi-gods on holiday. It will be a miracle if nothing goes even slightly wrong. But don't worry; we'll be perfectly safe next to the sea."  
Paul sometimes worried that Sally hadn't got over Poseidon. How could he ever compete with a god? Whenever she spoke of Percy's father she did so with such a loving and lost look in her eyes that Paul felt like he was an outsider. And then of course there was Percy. He knew Percy would never see him as a father and he was oh-so protective of his mother. He felt like Percy would drain the sea if it meant it could somehow save his mother. Paul could never do anything like that. All he could do was be there for her, he loved her and even if Sally returned a fraction of that love, he would be happy.

"Here we are!" Paul announced nudging Percy to wake him up.  
"Huh… Aww man! Paul why'd you have to wake me up? First dreamless sleep in ages." Percy complained.  
Annabeth woke up groggily and looked around in a confused daze, "Me too." She groaned. Percy wrapped an arm around her and half closed his eyes.  
"Why don't you unpack first and then wake us up?" Percy grumbled; the two of them instantly fell back asleep.  
It was only then that Sally realised how tired her son looked. She knew that all Demigods had dreams telling them about their future, they had warnings in their dreams and so in times of danger they never got a good night sleep. She had thought that with things being peaceful her son could have gotten a decent night's sleep. Apparently not.  
"He's got to be bluffing." Paul muttered, but he spoke under his breath so as to not wake Percy and Annabeth up, "He said things had been peaceful."  
Sally sighed, "There's always something going on… Or maybe he doesn't want to unpack." Sally thought for a while then concluded, "Oh, just leave them; they look so cute when they're sleeping."  
"Very well." Paul said, unloading the car and carrying it over to the beach hut that they had rented for the 3 days they planned to stay.

Percy cracked an eye open. "Thanks for playing along." He said; Annabeth smiled.  
"I just liked leaning on your shoulder, I wasn't going to protest."  
"Have you had any bad dreams lately?" he asked, out of interest.  
"None at all, I've had the best nights sleep since before I can remember.  
"Me too." Percy said.  
"Shall we get up now?" Annabeth asked reluctantly, sure she must have given Percy's shoulder a cramp. Then she remembered, he was invulnerable, he didn't get cramps, he probably didn't even get that tired.  
"I suppose." He sighed.  
"Have you told your mom about the whole invulnerability thing?" she asked.  
"No." Percy replied, "She'd probably freak out, she'd been so strong I'm scared something more will just be her breaking point."  
"Maybe you're right." Annabeth agreed.  
"If I wasn't invulnerable I'd have a pretty bad cramp in my shoulder right now." Percy joked.  
"I thought about that for a second then I remembered that you were in fact invulnerable, so I stopped worrying." Annabeth smiled. Percy chuckled and got out of the car. He opened the door for Annabeth, making her blush.  
"Welcome to Montauk." He announced with a flourish of his hand. The beach was such a beautiful place. Of course since every beach reminded her of Percy she failed to see many faults with any beach nowadays.  
"It's beautiful" She said.  
"Yeah." Percy agreed then he sighed.  
"What?" Annabeth asked.  
"We better go help Mom and Paul unpack." He said. Annabeth laughed. They held hands and walked over to the beach hut where Sally and Paul were busy unpacking.  
"And the sleeping beauties have awoke." Paul announced making Annabeth blush and Percy pout.  
"You want any help?" He asked.  
"No we're fine." Sally assured him, "Just go have fun."  
"Okay, if you're sure." Percy said.  
"Yes I'm sure. Your stuff is in that room there." She said, pointing off to a room at the left of them. "Bathroom's over to the right; get changed and be back here for dinner we're having barbeque."  
"Okay." Percy smiled. The two of them got changed into their beachwear, Percy taking the bedroom, Annabeth taking the bathroom and together they strolled along the beach until they found a plane of rocks to sit on.  
"This really is a beautiful place, I'm glad you invited me." Annabeth said.  
"I'm glad you came." Percy said, wrapping his arm around her.  
For the first day, everything was peaceful. The two of them went 'snorkelling' just without a snorkel; instead Percy created an air bubble to keep them dry and let them breath. They stayed under the sea, searching beautiful coral reefs and chasing a dolphin that had came over to Percy. At the end of the day they had sat down on a rock by the sea, their feet dipped in the water as they enjoyed watching the sun go down together. That night they slept peacefully, no bad dreams interpreted their sleep that night, they only dreamt of coral reefs and dolphins. Sally had rented a two bedroom beach hut, not being able to afford a bigger one. This left Percy and Paul in one room and Sally and Annabeth in the other; though Sally loved that Percy had found someone as good as Annabeth and it wasn't like she didn't trust her son to behave if he shared a room with his girlfriend. Heck, they'd shared a room before; their quests didn't allow for much choice with sleeping arrangements, but Sally felt better with her little boy sleeping in a separate bedroom to Annabeth.  
The next morning Sally made blue cereal for breakfast.  
"Where did you find blue cereal Mrs. Jackson… uh… Sally?" Annabeth asked.  
"I've got to tell you, it wasn't easy." Sally replied.  
"Why did you get it then?" Annabeth asked it tasted like regular cereal so she failed to see why she would look so hard for it.  
"It's a very long on-going joke Mom and I have." Percy explained, smiling at his mom.  
"Okay then." Annabeth said, finishing off her cereal.  
"What are you kids going to do today then?" Paul asked.  
"Probably go 'snorkelling' again." Percy said, making quotation marks with his finger around 'snorkelling'.  
"What's with the…?" Paul started to ask about the quotation marks and then it clicked, his son in law could breathe underwater, easy thing to forget. "Oh… never mind."  
"Yeah." Percy said awkwardly.  
"You be careful." Sally warned.  
"We'll be fine mom." Percy assured her.  
"I worry about you, Percy." Sally said she knew her son had been in much more danger than going out of her sight on the beach, but that didn't stop her worrying that a monster would just pop up and eat him.  
"I've fought bigger things than whatever might come to the beach, mom." Percy told her, then cringed like he wished he hadn't reminded her, "Plus  
I'm fine by the sea. And I'm always armed." He added, pulling out riptide in its pen form. The fact that her son was carrying a weapon shouldn't have made her relax as much as it did. That said it did make her uncomfortable.  
Paul was still getting used to this entire 'Greek god' thing. But if Pegasus hoof prints on his car and a son in law that fights mythical creatures every summer wasn't enough he'd be the most closed minded person ever.  
"Don't worry Sally. If Percy can defeat Ares, the god of war with the help of the ocean we're perfectly safe here." Annabeth reassured her, smiling a little at the memory. Percy smiled too, then he grabbed her hand, waved goodbye to Sally and Paul and they ran off to the rock they'd sat on yesterday.

"Your mom's the best!" Annabeth said after they'd sat in silence watching the sun rise, "I wish me and my dad had an inside joke like blue food. Where did that start anyway?"  
"Gabe always said there was no such thing as blue food so she always went out of her way to get blue food." Percy explained.  
"And now you just carry it on for the fun of it?" Annabeth smiled.  
"Yeah, pretty much." Percy confirmed.

Time seemed like a foreign thing to Percy and Annabeth. They sat on their rock, sometimes swimming around in their air bubble, Percy got into a conversation with a fish and then they just talked for a while. Then sometime after they'd eaten blue ice cream for lunch some first class douche bags lumbered over to them. It was a pack of 5 guys, much bigger than Percy- Little did they know that Percy was much stronger than all of them put together.  
"Hey sweetheart. Ditch that loser and come hang out with us." The clear leader of them grunted, slurring his speech like every syllable used up all his brain cells.  
"Uh… No thanks." Annabeth replied, as politely as she could. She had felt Percy tense up at her side at their words and didn't want a fight to start.  
"Oh come on darling, we can show you a better time than this reject." Another guy said his speech somehow even more intelligible than the first.  
"Back off." Percy mumbled, trying to contain his anger, he could feel the power of the sea building up in his gut. He could drown those jerks in a few seconds with just one thought.  
"Aww! The little toothpick is trying to be threatening!" the first guy taunted. Despite their attempts to cover it up, it was clear they did feel threatened just by Percy's murderous gaze. He couldn't be scared by stupid mortal bullies; he'd defeated Kronos, the titan king. And Percy, though not the strongest looking guy, still didn't look at all like a toothpick. He raised his eyebrows, still trying desperately to not lose his control and call on the sea.  
"Percy, calm down. Don't let them bother you." Annabeth muttered; Percy took in a deep breath.  
"Aww, sugar there's no need to calm him down; we can look after ourselves in a fight.  
'Oh really?' Percy thought, but he just raised his eyebrows again. Making the guys who were standing at the back of the group get jittery again.  
"Don't raise your eyebrows at me, punk or your girlfriend gets it!" the second guy threatened.  
"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked.  
"That's right you heard me, so you either come with us or get the beating of your life." Another guy said.  
That was when Percy lost control, a huge wave swept over them; Percy pulled Annabeth into his arms so she wouldn't get pulled away by the wave  
"Oops." Percy said.  
"Well I would say thank you but they were just clueless mortals, Percy." Annabeth said, she was frowning but her eyes were glowing with amusement.  
"They're not dead." Percy said, "Hey I'll ask a dolphin or something to go help them."  
"They were asking for it." Annabeth said.  
"Exactly, I did try not to but…" he clenched and unclenched his jaw, just thinking of the encounter made him feel like he was in the presence of Ares again.  
"What was the name of that dolphin we met earlier?" Annabeth asked, and then smiled at the obscurity of the sentence.  
"Uh… Finn, I think." Percy replied.  
"Why don't you ask him to help them?" Annabeth suggested.  
"sure." Percy sighed. "Fin?" he called.  
Percy, son of Poseidon! Can I help you with something?  
"Yeah I… uh… I sort of got angry and swept 5 annoying mortals out to sea. Now I kinda feel bad." Percy explained.  
So you want me to go and rescue them? Percy Nodded, sure I can do that.  
"Thanks, Finn. I owe you one."  
It's my pleasure to serve you Percy Jackson.  
With that, Finn dove back down into the water.

"So anything interesting happen today?" Paul asked at dinner, cutting up his fish and chips, their blue food item of this meal was bubblegum juice.  
"Oh not much." Percy said, looking over to Annabeth for reassurance before he blurted out, "Just almost drowned a group of prats and got Finn, my dolphin friend to save them." Percy held his breath. He expected Paul to freak out since he still wasn't used to all this Greek stuff and then for his mom to get angry at him for almost killing mortals. Instead they both burst out laughing, Percy and Annabeth soon joined in.  
The rest of the trip went with no interruptions. Just Percy and Annabeth relaxing on the beach and then the four of them having a campfire at dinner.  
Then the time came for them to go home.  
"Man, I don't wanna leave. Leaving means school." Percy complained.  
"You need to go t school, Percy." Sally said, grabbing the last suitcase.  
"Can't we just go live under the ocean?" He said, jokingly.  
"And when would you see Annabeth if we did that?" Sally asked.  
"She could come too!" Percy said.  
"Oh, my mom would love that!" Annabeth said sarcastically. She was back in her jeans and shirt, her hair tucked into a baseball cap.  
"Good point." Percy said.  
"Come on, we gotta get going before the rush hour traffic starts." Paul said, taking the suitcase from Sally and adding it from the trunk.  
Annabeth started reading in the car ride home.  
"I thought Demi-gods were dyslexic." Paul said, confused that Annabeth was reading.  
"We are." Annabeth confirmed. "We're dyslexic because our brains are hardwired for ancient Greek. This is ancient Greek." She explained.  
"Don't you get travel sick, reading in the car?" Percy asked.  
"Nah, I'm fine." Annabeth said.

"Well here we are." Paul said, pulling up outside Annabeth's house.  
"Thanks for inviting me. I had fun." Annabeth said.  
"See you in summer." Percy said. Annabeth kissed him on the cheek.  
"We'll have to get together before that." Annabeth told him.  
"Definitely." Percy agreed, "Love you."  
"Love you too." Annabeth replied, she then got out the car, collected her stuff and, with one last wave over her shoulder, disappeared into her house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Have a nice week :) xoxo**


End file.
